Our Love Stories
by noelle.ssi
Summary: different sorts of stories that come to my mind every now and then ! some can be humor, maybe some angst idk, and most are just romance! some stories might even come from you, readers! So you can all request/give me some ideas ! but remember, just one at a time/each chapter.
1. A Song From The Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi nor do I own the song.**

 **Gumi: I hope you guys would like this one! I just hope...you guys won't get mad at me for last time...I'm sorry...I'm really sorry about that matter...**

 **These are random ideas that came to me, this first one is pretty much a very late Valentine's .**

 **This is my apology gift, for everyone! I hope this may please you all...;-;**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapter/Story#** **1** **:**

 **A Song From The Heart**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It would be a wonderful dream to hear your beloved sing for you, and of course, if their singing voices are mellifluent, it's definitely the perfect dream.

 **Sunday, 7:55 AM.**

 _Will you go on a date with me?_ , those words, those exact words flowed in Ritsu's mind as he came face to face with Takano. "I-I...", he was blushing hardly, his cheeks were pinkish-red.

"Just this once, Ritsu, can't I at least have a chance at going on a date with you? Just one day, please?", Takano begged as he , using those puppy eyes, although they weren't as cute as Ritsu's puppy eyes, but, his were...um...captivating(?). "F...fine...b-but just this once!", he answered, "thank you, Ritsu~", he said, taking the brunet's hands to his, and then placing a soft kiss on the back of Ritsu's hand.

Ritsu blushed redder like a tomato, as he heard Takano chuckle. "Go freshen yourself first, then meet me in front of the building, near the cherry blossom tree. I'll be waiting~"

"Mn...", Ritsu merely nodded.

.

.

.

After freshening himself, Ritsu took the stairs.

When he reached the ground floor, he stepped outside and covered his eyes from the sunlight. It was hot, but also cool. Good thing Ritsu was wearing lightly colored clothes.

He met eye to eye with Takano, he looked at him from head to toe. He blushed at how handsome he looked. "Um...w-we should...go now...right?", he stuttered, slowly walking towards the raven-haired man. "Mhm-hm, sounds good."

While they walked down the street, they stayed silent, no one planned to break the silence at all, until Takano spoke, "you want to hold hands?", he asked, the brunet turned to him shocked, he blushed very hard as the taller man winked at him sexily.

Ritsu was lost now, random thoughts flowed in his mind, as Takano merely chuckled and grabbed hold of his hands.

"It's much more nicer this way~ isn't it?"

"I-I...guess so.."

"Also, I have a request for you,"

"What request?"

"Can you sing for me? I never once heard your singing voice, but I heard from Kisa that your singing voice is very cute."

"A...ah...yeah...I did sing for Kisa-san one time..."

Ritsu awkwardly laughed, as they continue to walk, "won't you sing for me, too?", Takano asked, he smiled ever so sweetly at the smaller man. "I-I...uh...", he didn't know what to do in this situation, if he sang now, sooner or later Takano would tell the others about his voice and they'll make him sing in front of the whole crew. He can't live with that!

"O-on one condition..."

"Hm? And what is that?"

"Promise me..."

"I'm listening."

"Promise me you won't...tell the others about this matter..."

It took Takano 4 seconds to process that before smiling sweetly at Ritsu. "Why would I even let the others know when I _know_ you wouldn't like that to happen?"

He back-hugged the brunet tightly, Ritsu blushed red like a tomato, his cheeks were warm. "Let's go sit on the benches in the park. There, you can sing for me."

"Fine..."

.

.

.

After arriving at the park and taking a seat on a bench, they talked for a minute or two before Takano reminded Ritsu of what he needed, his voice.

"You can sing anything, I just want to hear that cute voice of yours~"

"Mm..."

Ritsu fidgeted with his fingers before inhaling and exhaling and getting ready to sing.

He started with a soft humming sound in the tune of the song,

 _ **Greatness as you**_

 _ **Smallest as me**_

 _ **You show me what is deep as sea**_

Takano felt his heart pump fast as he listened to Ritsu's humming.

 ** _A little love, Little kiss,_**

 ** _Little hug, Little gift,_**

 _ **All of little something**_

 _ **These are our memories...**_

Takano recalled all the kisses, hugs, and gifts he had given to Ritsu, he smiled softly as he remembered all those times he smiled so warmly when he accepted them.

 ** _You make me cry, make me smile_**

 _ **Make me feel that love is true**_

 _ **You always stand by my side**_

 _ **I don't want to say good-bye**_

At this part, Takano felt his heart make a _badump_ sound, which was loud, as he also remembered the times he had made Ritsu cry, smile, and make him feel he wasn't alone. "Ritsu..."

 ** _You make me cry, make me smile_**

 _ **Make me feel the joy of love**_

 _ **Oh! kissing you...**_

 _ **Thank you for all the love you always give to me...**_

 _ **Oh, I love you...**_

This time, Takano was overjoyed, it might just be from a song, but Ritsu said it, in a mellifluent way, too. He muttered a small, "I love you, too.." as Ritsu continued with his song.

 _ **Yes, I do, I always do...**_

 ** _Make me cry, make me smile_**

 _ **Make me feel that love is true**_

 _ **You always stand by my side,**_

 _ **I don't want to say good-bye**_

 _ **You make me cry, make me smile**_

 _ **Make me feel the joy of love**_

 _ **Oh! kissing you...**_

 _ **Thank you for all the love you always give to me...**_

 _ **Oh, I love you...**_

 _ **To be with you... Oh! I love you...**_

As the song ended, Ritsu felt awkward inside after singing that love song, he warily looked at Takano's expression. Suddenly, he was hugged tightly by the man. "I love you...so so much..."

Ritsu took 3 seconds to process that before hugging back. He smiled softly, too.

Oh how he enjoyed their date, but it didn't end there yet.

Takano excused himself and told Ritsu to wait there, he stood up and walked away. Ritsu questioned himself as of what Takano was up to.

After a few more minutes, Takano came back, with his left hand behind him. "Oh...hi.", Ritsu greeted him.

Takano walked towards Ritsu slowly, when he reached a 2-meter distance from him, he knelt down on one knee and showed his left hand. He was holding a large bouquet of different kinds of flowers, and the fact that it was made of different kinds of flowers made it look very pretty and colorful. "I want to start a new relationship with you, Ritsu..."

"I know I was a jerk to you, I pushed you to your limit over and over. I caused you to get sick, I made you cry a lot. I did a lot of things I regret. Although, the _one_ thing I regret the most...was the fact that I hurt you all these years."

"I want to start anew...so...Onodera Ritsu...will you be my beloved boyfriend?", he asked.

Ritsu was already in tears, he grabbed the bouquet and lightly placed it down beside him on the bench as he hugged Takano tightly, "you idiot...I don't know why I would even fall for someone that's so much of a jerk like you...but...I...I...I love you so much, dammit!"

Takano chuckled at how cutely Ritsu acted. He placed a chaste and sweet kiss on the brunet's soft and supple lips.

"I love you, too~"

And thus, their date ended. Even so that they're oddly suitable for each other, they find happiness in every single day they spend with each other, that's just how much these two love each other.

Maybe they fight a lot, bicker a lot, curse each other a lot, push each other over and over, but yeah, it's normal. At least they know that they both love each other very very dearly.

Happy VERY LATE Valentine's Day everyone~

 **Gumi: OMG. MG. I'M SO CHEESY OMFG. it's okay, well, it's cute anyway, rigHT? ^^"**

 **Oh and btw, to those of you who don't know the song, the title is** ** _A Little Love_** **by Fiona Fung. Listen to it, guys, it's so cute and sweet!**

 **Bye guys! I'll post chapter/story2 at maybe Wednesday or Friday~!**

 **Byeeee! Kindly R &R!**


	2. Arcade Time!(Idk why I chose the arcade)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

 **Gumi: pfffft- HAHAHAH, I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT THIS IDEA- it's all so stupidly sweet and cute but... Oh well, let's just see what others will think of this one!**

 **Aya: oh my God, Gumi. HOW CAN YOU HAVE THOUGHT OF THIS IN A WEEK XD.**

 **Kassanōra: oh wow, this seems to be a cute story! Although I don't understand why you picked** ** _this_** **location for their gang thing XD**

 **Story** **2** **:**

 **The Crane Game, The Photo Booth, and My Love**

 **Saturday, 11:50 AM.**

The fresh summery feel of the air felt really good. Although, for some, the day was not as expected. Yesterday, Onodera Ritsu, was once again asked out on a date by the annoyingly hot but demonic editor in chief of their department.

Well, it's not like he went on this date because he wanted to.

"How...and why...did I even get into this shit?...", Ritsu groaned internally, trying not to ruin the beautiful (and by beautiful, I mean horrid(for him anyway)) atmosphere around the two. People stared at them quite normally, although some blushed, and you could hear some girls taking their phones out and suddenly starting to take pictures of them walking close to each other. Or should I say, holding hands?

But, is this supposed to be considered a date? To top it all off, Kisa, Yukina, Chiaki, and Hatori all went along with the two.

How _did_ he get into this?

 ** _Flashback!_**

 ** _"Ritsu...", the taller man back-hugged the brunet, "what do you want now?! You've been bothering me since this morning!", Ritsu yelled back. "Go on a date with me.", the younger one blushed._**

 ** _"Don't ask me that when we're here in the office, you idiot!"_**

 ** _"Ask? It's more like a demand..."_**

 ** _"W..whatever! Either way, I won't go!"_**

 ** _"Nee nee, are you seriously_** ** _that_** ** _eager to avoid being alone with Takano in as many ways possible, Ricchan?", Kisa chuckled, "i-it's not like...um...", he stuttered. "Well then, if that's where you're going with, then how about I invite Kisa and Hatori along? So it'll be like a "gang" thing."_**

 ** _"W-what?"_**

 ** _"Oh oh oh!", Kisa raised his hand, "yes?", Takano asked, "can Hatori and I bring along a friend?",_**

 ** _"Hm. Sure."_**

 ** _Flashback end!_**

And that's how he got into this..."gang" thing. "Hey, c'mon, at least enjoy it while the day lasts. Isn't this going to be fun enough for you?", Takano placed both his hands behind his head, "well, I wouldn't know...I haven't even been to the place you guys told me we'd go to..."

"You've never been in an arcade before?"

"No..."

"Not even in high school?"

"I told you, my mom never lets me go to those...well, at least she lets me when I'm going with some friends.", he shrugged. "Oh, I see. Well, today, I'm going to draw you into the fun, even though I only experienced going to arcades for a very short amount of time.", he chuckled, "how about you, Kisa? Have you been in any arcades?"

"Well, I guess I have experienced going there one time when I was in high school.", Kisa answered, "well, I'm pretty sure Hatori-san has never been to any, right?", Ritsu giggled a bit nervously, "well, I let Chiaki go to some. I only go with him and guard him though, I've never really played any of the games there."

"Well, first of all, let's pick where to eat. Then, we could go to the arcade nearby, and have dinner.", Takano reminded them.

"Can we...um...go to...the... _Rabbit Café_? I...wanted...to go there since I got back from England...but...I never really got to go there either...", he awkwardly giggled, "seriously? You never got to even a rabbit café? Just _how much of a pampered prince are you_?", Takano harrumphed, "um..."

"Alright, alright, well, if it's not a bother to everyone else to eat there?"

"Nah, it's fine with us!", everyone yelled happily, especially Yukina.

"Yay!", the way Ritsu "yay"ed was just absolutely adorable, all of them blushed at this adorable guy's gesture, and one of them, Takano, had only a straight face but inside he was just like a fujoshi fangirling over a very hot and sexy yaoi manga. (Just like me XD)

 _._

 _._

 _._

After a while, they ate in a local restaurant. After eating, they walked around to find the arcade they were talking about just yesterday.

"Oh, isn't it that one over there?", Ritsu pointed at a building that had colorful lights and people crowding around the entrance, "it seems busy today, doesn't it?"

"I don't know...I think they're not crowding over the entrance, I think they're crowding over that Taiyaki stand over there?", he also pointed at the stand next to the building.

"Hmm. It seems so, well, at least it's not that crowded inside. Come on, let's go.", Hatori walked in first. Along came Chiaki, Kisa, Ritsu, Yukina, then the last was Takano.

.

.

.

The second youngest (which is Ritsu) of the group stared in awe at the color and structure of the arcade. It was all so beautiful. It was the first time he went to something like that.

 _I wish I had went to something like this with Takano sooner..._

 _...wait...WAIT, WHAT AM I EVEN THINKING?!_

"Hey, what game do you want to play first?", Kisa asked Yukina who was also staring in awe. "Eh? Ah, um...I guess I can play one of those fighting games? Though I don't really know how to play them a bit...", Yukina awkwardly laughed, "oh, well I'll try to teach you then!", he then grabbed the blonde's wrist and dragged him to where the fighting games were.

"I guess I'll just stick with you guys...I don't really...play anything else but the crane games...although I'm not really good at it.", Chiaki was nervous, _too_ nervous. Well, there wasn't anything he should be nervous about, right? Hatori was there, right?

"Crane games?", Ritsu asked out loud. The three, Hatori, Takano, and Chiaki, all looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You seriously don't know what crane games are?", Takano asked him, quite irritated at the fact that his lover's(not yet) parents never teach him to go have fun in these kinds of places, and as well as the fact that he doesn't know what a crane game is. Like, seriously, just how pampered is this guy?

"What? Well, it's not like I ever got the chance to go to these places...and besides, I never once even got any chances to go as an adult."

"It's my first time...", Ritsu whispered. "Well, that's fine, come on, we'll show you what exactly crance games are and how fun _and irritating_ they can be.", Hatori said as he started walking towards the crane games section, irritating? How can you say that?", Ritsu asked, walking along with the others, "well, when you drop the toy back when you were _about to drop it in the prize claim box_ , it's sort of irritating I guess.", Takano explained. "Um..."

When they reached the section, Takano tried to find something he could give to Ritsu, something he'd...love. Not just something he'd like.

He looked in every single one of them, but he can't find the right one. Hatori and Chiaki already started playing and trying to get the ones they wanted. Right then, he noticed Ritsu only stood where he was earlier, he was bowing down, blushing, kind of like he wants to say something but he can't say it out loud. "Hey."

"Huh?", he was startled, he quickly looked at Takano, as they were now facing eye to eye. "Oh- I'm sorry...I was a bit startled..."

"Sorry for startling you. Anyways, you see something you like?", he asked, "oh...um...uh..", he was shaking a little, his blush only grew redder, and his lips parted every second but also closed back, he was trying to say something but he just can't. "Are you okay? You look very nervous.", Takano asked in a very sweet and soft tone of voice. "Ah...I'm fine...", when he raised his head up, his gaze quickly went towards the certain bluish purple colored crane game that was pretty big and had different variations of a fluffy cat plush.

Takano noticed this and also that Ritsu's eyes were darted and glued at the slightly slant-positioned, fluffy, mint green rabbit plush in the crane game. _So he wants that huh._

Ritsu didn't notice it, but Takano already went towards the game and put in one token. When he finally realized this, he asked, "w-what are you doing?"

"I'm getting that mint green rabbit for you, what does it look like I'm doing?", he answered, clearly still focused on getting that plush. Ritsu blushed harder, why was Takano doing this for him? It's not like he was forced to do this? So why?

Chiaki then suddenly appeared behind Ritsu, "are you okay, Onodera-san?", he smiled warily, "ah! I'm sorry. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, aren't you going to play?"

"Well...I guess, I can...but...I don't know what...what he'll like..."

"Aww, that's okay, even big things can come from small things. How about you go try that one over there? Seems pretty easy.", he pointed at the one crane game that had only medium sized plushes. "I guess I can try..."

He went over the game and put in one token.

. . . .

After seconds of playing, he finally got the medium sized navy blue cat plush. He assumed Takano would like this, since he does love cats. He stared at it for a second before blushing madly at the thought of Takano accepting this.

After a minute, Takano came back with a large mint green rabbit plush hanging on his head. "Takano!"

"I...", right then, Ritsu stared in awe at the plush, he blushed at the fact that Takano wasted his time to get this for him. Takano took the plush off his head and handed it over to Ritsu. "I...um..thank you...", he smiled halfway. He patted his adorable little Ritsu. "You're welcome."

"I-I...!"

"Hm?"

"I...also...got...you a...plush...", he blushed madly like in the resemblance of a freshly picked strawberry. "Oh...why thank you, _darling_.", he teased, getting the cat plush off Ritsu's hand as he kissed the brunet's forehead. "D-don't call me darling, idiot!", he blushed hardly again.

He chuckled, "sorry, sorry.", he said. The others were still busy in their own business on the other game sections. Ritsu decided to stroll around for a bit, along with Takano, although he did wish to be alone. Well, half of him wanted that.

What caught the brunet's attention was the creamy blue and bluish purple colored photo booth beside the racing game.

 _The booth looks so cute..._

He was too captivated, to he decided to check it for a while. Takano realized Ritsu had gone into the photo booth, "oi, what are you doing?", he asked as he opened the small curtain covering the entrance of the booth and saw Ritsu checking every single part of the structure. "I...um.."

"If you want to take a photo, just take one."

"I..."

"What? Or do you want to take photos _with me_?", he smirked. "I-I don't want to!"

"Sure you don't~"

"Hmph!", he stormed away, but he secretly wanted to take photos with Takano, well obviously he wasn't one of the people who would be so shameless as to even embarrass themselves by saying they want to take a picture like it's the most casual thing to do in the whole world.

"Aww, come on,", he back hugged the brunet so tightly he could barely move away. Other people started staring at them, "just one picture? Please~?"

"...mmn..."

"Is that a yes?"

"Fine already!"

Takano smiled as he took Ritsu's hand to his and dragged him inside the photo booth, people began to go back to thier own business.

 **Inside the photo booth**

"hey, scoot over, I can't see the camera.", Takano complained, "s-sorry! J-just...bear with it...for a while..."

Ritsu was resembling a fresh strawberry now, being _this_ close to Takano, it was too much! More than that, they were taking pictures!

Well, at least they'd have some memories of that day.

After taking a dozen pictures, they went out, only to be greeted by the other members of the gang. "Ooh, making memories now, are we~? Teehee!", Kisa giggled as he teased the two, "uh-huh.", Takano chuckled as he took the photo collage from the side of the booth.

"B-because of you scooting me over I almost fell, y'know!", Ritsu scolded the raven-haired man. "Well, it's better for you to fall— in love with me~"

Hatori, Chiaki, Yukina, and Kisa looked at him with blank faces, "stop being so cheesy."

" _That_ was cheesy? Come on, it was good!"

"No it wasn't!", Ritsu pouted, "I want to kiss you right now. You look so cute."

"Noo!", he moved away from Takano from that on till they reached their destination.

.

.

.

.

The Rabbit Café was the best café Ritsu has ever been in. He could pet some rabbits, he could snuggle them, touch their fluffy ears, he had so much fun.

After that, they all said their "good night"s as each pair parted from the other pairs, "bye bye, Ricchan, Takano, Hatori, Chiaki-kun! Thanks for today!", Kisa waved happily as he was dragged away gently by Yukina as he also said his "good bye" and "thank you"

"Thanks for the invite, Takano, I couldn't have been so happy today if it weren't for today.", Hatori smiled a bit, as Chiaki blushed a little and thanked Takano and Ritsu for the wonderful day.

So now, it was only the two left, it was pretty dark, and you know how Ritsu's very afraid of the dark.

"You okay? You seem cold, c'mere.", he opened his arms wide for Ritsu, he smiled sweetly at the brunet, "I-I'm not cold...", he averted his gaze and blushed. Takano frowned a little, he was a bit upset at the fact that Ritsu's still being stubborn as he always used to be. "You can try being a little bit gentle and warm, right?"

Ritsu looked at him with a pout, "...t...thank you...for inviting...me today...", he said, blushing, "hm...", the taller of the two patted the smaller one on his head in a very sweet and caring manner.

"You're welcome, Ritsu~"

The day has ended, but their love has yet to bloom, more treasures to come ︎

 **Gumi: amg, MY HAIKU DOESN'T REALLY MAKE ANY SENSE DOES IT XD! (The Haiku is the very very last line I put there, if it's not following the 5,7,5 syllable rule, please tell meXD cuz I'm not really sure if I did it right XD)**

 **Aya: the first two parts make sense, but the last 5 syllable one doesn't make sense to me at all, it sounds like wrong grammar.**

 **Kassandōra: well, it wasn't like she did even have a choice, well, it was the only 5 syllable one she was able to connect to the first two parts XD**

 **Gumi: ;-;'damn Haikus...WHY DOES IT EVEN NEED TO BE 5,7,5 SYLLABLES, GDI! AGH**

 **Aya and Kassandōra: well it's not like you can change the way it works!**

 **Gumi: ;-; yeah...yeah...**


	3. Trifecta: Roses

**Yo, hey. Sooo, the last story sucked, so, I deleted that, aaand I wrote a new one, without mystery and other shit c: now, I realized I'm** ** _SO NOT_** **good at writing mysterious stories, and I only write cute, fluffy, romance stories. Well, to those who've followed it, hope you guys won't get mad at me(again). :"D lemme just cry at all my failures- while you guys read this one. Hope you guys don't get mad at me again- I really hope. (Yes, yes, I know, my last story was a complete failure so I did this, I'm really really really sorry-) (yes, I am very apologetic) I didn't really know I'd actually continue this one XD but yep, I thought of this and wanted to try it out : happy reading! uwu**

 **NOW ENJOY SOME TRIFECTA. (I hope..)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

 **Loving You**

Alone in the house. They were _alone_ in the house, just the two of them. _Together_. Hiyori had gone out with her friends somewhere, so now, Yokozawa Takafumi was stuck guarding the house, with Kirishima Zen.

Yokozawa was busy playing with Sorata on the couch, he was unusually bored. Awkward silence filled the room, as the two were sitting on the couch silently, that is, until Zen decided to break the silence and said, "nee, Yokozawa,"

"What?", said person didn't even bother turning his head in the direction of the older male as he continued playing with Sorata. "I'm going to head out for a while, I'll be right back. Stay here, alright?", he explained, getting on his feet and heading to the door, slipping on his shoes. "See you.", Yokozawa half-heartedly said, as the honey-blond haired male went out and closed the door.

Yokozawa's head perked up a little bit and turned to the door.

...

Kirishima had forgotten to lock the door.

 _'He forgot to lock the door, huh...ugh.'_ , he groaned as he set Sorata down on the floor and stood up and headed towards the unlocked door. He locked it and head back to his place from earlier.

He stopped midway, moving his hand to his left pocket and reaching for his phone. He opened it and checked for the time, it was 4:54 PM.

"Guess I'll just take a short nap, then...", he said before setting himself down on the couch and lying down. He patted Sorata softly once before taking his well-deserved nap.

.

.

.

An hour passed, Hiyori was out till 7:00 PM, Kirishima is not back yet, and Yokozawa was still napping on the couch.

He did say he will take a _short_ nap, but this isn't _short_ at all.

He was peacefully napping with his hands comfortably set down on each side, his chest going up and down with each breath he takes, it was peaceful.

...

Until the sound of the door bell loudly rang in his ears. Yokozawa shot up and half-annoyedly stomped his way to the door.

He opened it and revealed a huge bouquet of roses, and behind that was the honey-blond male, Kirishima Zen. "Kirishima? Is this what took you so long?", Yokozawa moved aside to let the other male walk in.

"Yes," he walked in and removed his shoes, and gave the huge and heavy bouquet to the younger man.

Yokozawa's cheeks were embraced by a bright shade of red as he examined the item he was holding. "W...why?"

Kirishima turned around to face Yokozawa, "hm? 'Why'? Well, you looked a bit down earlier while playing with Sorata, and I thought that buying you that would make you smile at least.", a gentle smile appeared on Kirishima's face, and that was when Yokozawa's heart blew a fuse, in a good way.

"...uh...t..thank...you...", he muttered under his breath as he placed it on a nearby table, "you're welcome.", Kirishima patted the younger one's head, caressing the soft, silky jet-black hair.

"Uh, but..."

"Hm?"

"This bouquet seems to have more than just the usual number of roses?"

"Ah, right. I bought you a bouquet of 99 roses."

" _99_?!"

"The florist said something about a meaning of it. I forgot, just look it up if you want."

Yokozawa paused for a minute before nodding.

The truth was, Kirishima _did_ remember what the florist had told him about "99 roses." He only wanted to surprise his boyfriend.

The younger of the two had reached for his phone and took it out, going to an app he had as he swiftly typed on the search bar. In no less than a minute, there were lots of search results, he was too tired to check all of them, so he went with the first one.

 _"Meanings behind different kinds of roses, and the number of roses in given."_

Yokozawa swiped down and looked for the meaning of "99 roses." At last, he found it, he began to read it.

...

 ** _"I will love you forever."_**

The male madly blushed at this, knowing Kirishima had done this for him only to make him smile, he was overcome with joy, and embarrassment.

He faced Kirishima and tried to form words, only to blurt out streaks of "uh...", "um..", "ngg...", and the like. He was too embarrassed to say anything at all. Until, Kirishima decided to lean in and kiss him.

It wasn't like the other kisses they shared, it was just a soft, sweet, and gentle kiss. Yokozawa had never before felt so in-love with the man before him. After breaking away, for air, his lips trembled, his cheeks painted with a shade of red, his shooting Kirishima with soft gazes.

"T...tha..nk..you...", he managed to say before he was pulled into a hug.

The hug lasted long, and when they broke apart, just in time, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it."

Yokozawa nodded and sat down on the couch, still gazing at the beautiful rose arrangement on the table, his eyes narrowing, his blush growing into a brighter shade of red.

"Onii-chan! Just confess already!", Hiyori stopped his thoughts as she tackled him, wrapping her small arms around one of Yokozawa's arms. "W-w-what?"

"Just confess to dad already! I know you love him too, and I can accept that! Just tell him already!", she whined, obviously a bit angered by Yokozawa's "stubborn" personality. "Hiyo!"

Zen laughed at his daughter's antics, picking her up from her waist and placing her down beside his lover, "it's okay, Hiyo, I can wait as long as it takes.", he turned to Yokozawa and winked at him.

Today was the best day ever, in Yokozawa's case that is. Hiyori had accepted their relationship, so that means no more worrying about it. Kirishima had given him a wonderful gift, and he has never had fun like this before.

And Yokozawa will definitely stay on Kirishima Zen's side.

 **"I will love you forever"**

 **Ok wow XD AHAHA, omg, this is the first time I wrote something for this couple. Sorry if I made Yokozawa a little too OOC, maybe? Did I? Idk anymore XD tell me if you liked it oki? : I wrote this just now, so, sorry if it's too short, I just really felt like continuing this fic uwu btw I changed the title XD "Our Everyday Lives" didn't seem to cut out for me :3 so I changed it to "Our Love Stories" idk but it sounds more suitable idk anymore xD yeaahhh, I slipped in some rose meanings, 99 roses does actually mean "I will love you forever", and 999 roses mean eternal love. Before I even wrote this, I always mistook the meaning of 99 roses to the meaning of 999 roses. Ahaha, silly me. XD**

 **Anyways, pls R &R! Thanks for reading! (I think I'm gonna do something for ChiaTori on the next chapter :)**


End file.
